Twilight meets the strange pony redone
by Specs09
Summary: this is when twilight walks around ponyville then sees a strange light in the sky is it rainbow dash or is it something else we'll see


it was a great day in ponyville twilight was going out for her morning walk around until she looked up and saw a bright light in the sky "must be rainbowdash doing one of her stunts again (sigh)" she continued to walk until she saw applejack handing out apples "hey there applejack whats up today" twilight asked "aw notin much sugarcube just workin hard thats all" aj said while handing another bag of apples to a customer "i see well i'll let you get back to work then i'll see you later for the picnic right" Applejack nodded and twilight walked towards her home until (**BOOM**) twilight looked all around to find the source of the sound when she saw where it came from she galloped to none other than the ever free forest twilight gulped but proceeded into the forest. She looked all around to find out what caused the loud noise "ugh it's hard to see with all this smoke in the way" and she was right there was allot of smoke that was on the path she was on then all of a sudden she tripped and fell into a crater and hit her head on something herd "ow ow ow ow ok that hurt" she looked to see what she hit and then she saw that it was a strange metal house that she never seen before she got up and knocked on the door a few times "Hello anypony home hello!" she called out to see if anyone was home but then all of a sudden the door popped open Twilight looked inside she had a bad feeling deep in her gut but she proceeded into the strange house [inside the metal house/ship] twilight was surprised to see allot of high tech machinery "wow this pony must be very smart to have all this equipment laying around" twilight said outloud while somewhere else in a stasis container there was a pony asleep for a few years and he was about to have the surprise of his life when he woke up [back with twilight] Twilight was now in what she thought it was, was the living room but it really was the control room she gazed at all the controls and was thinking how all of them worked **[i know twilight knows everything but in this story she doesn't know anything about spaceships]** Twilight looked all around until she came to a hallway filled with stasis chambers twilight gulped and went down the hallway "okay now this is very creepy" twilight said to herself then she noticed a certain stasis chamber that had a pony in it Twilight looked at the sleeping pony in the container then all of a sudden the hatch began to open twilight tried to shut it back but it was no use so she dashed behind one of the empty stasis containers when the hatch was fully open the pony fell out of the container "ow ow ow okay i'm up i'm up jeez" the unfamiliar pony said while looking around "okay timme to figure out where i'm at and hold on why do i have hooves?" the pony said, twilight was surprised to see the pony was okay and unharmed, the pony went back to the chamber and pulled out a book, twilight couldn't help but admire the way the pony looked he had brown hair and blue eyes and glasses that were placed perfectly on his face Twilight began to blush and her heart began to rapidly beat fast "wow this pony looks handsome" she thought to herself, the pony placed everything in a bag and began to walk Twilight followed the pony and they came to the exit which was the entrance to the ship/home "well since i'm here might as well look around and see what this is all about" the pony said, twilight continue to follow until she tripped on a pipe and fell on top of the strange pony "oops sorry about that" she said but the pony didn't hear her because he was unconscious "oops hehe" twilight dragged the pony all the way to the pony hospital [hours later] the pony began to wake up feeling a little groggy "uh ow my head" the pony said while rubbing his head then suddenly there was a knock at the door "come in!" he called and the door opened to reveal a purple unicorn with Pegasus wings "oh good your up" Twilight said while bringing him a plate of food to him "uh" was all he could say cause he was still shocked to see twilight "here me and my friend had a little picnic and i decided to bring you bback a plate of food as well" she said while handing him the food , the pony was still silent Twilight then asked "so whats your name sir" the pony then said "m-my name is Specs, Specs Cornelius Glass" Twilight smiled well nice to meet you Specs"

hello readers it's me specs just wanted you to know that one of these stories i made had a little mix up and i accidentally put my little pony on it instead of real steel so anyways this is going to be the real my little pony fanfiction and please comment if you have any ideas that you wish for me to publish in my stories kay happy reading


End file.
